Fuego
by Efimera099
Summary: A veces la curiosidad puede transformarse en deseo. A veces el deseo puede destruirlo todo. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy sabían que no deberían jugar con fuego porque terminarían quemándose. Pero apagar el incendio será más dificil de lo que pensaban, especialmente cuando lo que más desean es morir consumidos por las llamas que arden entre ellos.


Fuego

No debería estar haciendo esto- Es el pensamiento que se repite Hermione Granger mientras entra a la Mansión donde sabe que estará él esperándola. Pero ¿qué se supone que debe hacer si no? ¿Cómo ir a su casa, cocinar para su familia, besar a otro hombre e irse a dormir cuando sabía que ya no podía mantener más las mentiras?

Sabía que su relación nunca fue correcta. Que ambos en una misma oración jamás podrían desembocar en algo bueno pero su maldita terquedad y curiosidad hiso que quiera conocerlo. Saber por qué su mirada, llena de odio hacia ella en el pasado, se embargaba de dolor cuando creía que nadie lo miraba.

Saber cuán hundido estaba para realizarse esas cicatrices en sus muñecas. Saber ayudarlo.

Saber cómo sería una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro. Si sus ojos se iluminarían también o si simplemente habrían perdido el brillo de alegría para siempre.

Saber en qué se había convertido Draco Malfoy

Al principio se decía que solo trataba de asegurarse que no era una amenaza para el Ministerio, donde había comenzado a trabajar, y de paso calmaba la curiosidad que él le generaba, pero con el tiempo ya no podía engañarse más. Principalmente cuando se le escapaban gemidos y se sentía morir de placer cada vez que la besaba.

No era su intención desearlo. Ella intentó resistirse y daba fe en que también él lo había intentado porque lo veía luchar con el mismo conflicto. En especial, cuando estaba por entrar en ella y la miraba a las ojos. Y por más extraño que resulte, no había nada más excitante en el mundo que ver la lucha que se llevaba a cabo en su mirada. Entre su deseo y la razón, que le advertía que no era correcto. Le gustaba saber qué él también sufría lo mismo que ella. Y le gustaba aún más, cuando luego de perder contra sí mismo sencillamente la besaba y se olvidaba de todo, porque a ella no le quedaba otro remedio que callar su mente y dejarse caer en la tentación

Ella amaba a Ron. Pero los deseos y el cariño muchas veces van por caminos distintos y ella no podía calmar lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

Disfrutaba haciendo el amor con Ron. Era dulce, tierno y muy cuidadoso con ella. Siempre tenía miedo de dañarla y en todos sus encuentros siempre la miraba con los ojos llenos de amor, besándola con la misma lentitud. Ella no tenía problema con el sexo en su matrimonio. Creía que eso era lo normal. Que era suficiente. El problema empezó más tarde, cuando se reencontró con su pasado. El problema empezó con Draco Malfoy, que hiso que se diera cuenta que no quería sentirse sólo querida. Quería sentirse una mujer deseable y excitante. Una mujer que provoque perder la razón a un hombre, a la que le muerdan los labios y le marquen el cuerpo a fuerza de besos desesperados. Una mujer que termine haciéndolo en la ducha, en la cocina o cualquier lugar disponible porque no puede evitar saciar el deseo por otro cuerpo…. Una mujer que por primera vez manda a la mierda todo y se olvida de todas las responsabilidades y dudas.

No sabe qué fue lo que provocó que la curiosidad se convirtiese en preocupación por él, y posteriormente en sexo. Quizá fue al verlo en el cementerio llorando la pérdida de su madre. El único pariente vivo que le quedaba. O al verlo mirar fijamente por la ventana de su oficina con la mirada llena de soledad. O cuando le confesó, con la voz cargada de dolor, cuán desesperado se encontraba y cómo el pasado le carcomía por dentro que decidió morir. Ella nunca le dijo el alivio que sintió al saber que sus cortes no fueron lo suficientemente profundos y que gracias a eso, él estaba junto a ella. Vivo aunque no a salvo de sí mismo.

A pesar de que quería engañarse a sí misma y pensar que se entregó a él por pura lástima y compasión, su corazón sabía muy bien que sus motivos eran mucho más egoístas. Ella no tenía sexo con el primer conocido que se cruzase en su camino. Ella sabía que él era especial y que por más que el mundo opinase lo contrario, Draco Malfoy la hacía…feliz. Desde el momento en que le vio sonreír de verdad por primera vez, supo que la felicidad que sintió no era normal pero no podía evitarlo. Esa sonrisa fue provocada por ella. Verlo feliz la llenaba de calidez y de un sentimiento que no se atrevía a poner nombre. Lo único que sabía era que quería seguir viendo cómo sus ojos se iluminaban y una sonrisa surcaba su rostro al verla entrar a la oficina o continuar fingiendo estar enojada cuando la besaba riendo para que se calle al regañarlo por algún comentario idiota que dijese, o cuando simplemente le daba esa sonrisa lenta y sensual que tanto le gustaba cuando sus ojos estaban dominados por la lujuria y recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo.

Una vez le dijeron que no podía jugar con fuego porque se quemaría. Ella había respondido que quizá le gustaría quemarse. Lo que no sabía, era que fuese posible enamorarse de la quemadura y querer mantenerla junto a ella.

Hermione Granger podía tener mil defectos pero no se mentía a sí misma. Y era hora de que deje de mentir al mundo.

Ella y él no tenían solo sexo. Ahora lo tenía claro, al sentir sus labios deslizándose suavemente por su cuello mientras sus manos dejaban al descubierto más piel a su disposición. Lo tenía claro, aún con la cabeza dándole vueltas y la respiración agitada al ver cómo veneraba con besos cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta que la desesperación hacia mella en ella y le suplicaba que la tomase. Y él, como si se creyese dueño de sus reacciones y su deseo, entraba en ella suavemente y disfrutaba teniéndola allí con él. Abierta, expuesta, vulnerable. Una parte deseando explotar de placer y descender desde las cumbres más altas del clímax, y otra parte queriendo alargar la tortura para continuar siendo sólo uno y no dos personas que deberán separarse al finalizar la velada.

Pero esta vez sería diferente. Ya no habría más mentiras .Ambos habían decidido renunciar a los momentos fugaces y darse la oportunidad de aprenderse cada rincón del cuerpo del otro, de memorizar cada uno de los suspiros y gemidos que se escapaban de sus bocas al alcanzar juntos el orgasmo, de besarse libremente y sonreír tomados de la mano sin importarles estar a la vista del mundo….incendiarse cuantas veces quieran…

Y disfrutar de la paz que puede conllevar vivir entre las llamas.

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger podían ser muy diferentes, pero tenían el mismo problema. Ambos eran la quemadura del otro. Y deseaban morir consumidos por el mismo fuego.


End file.
